kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Maleficent's Goons
The Goons are a swarm of goblinoid creatures that work for Maleficent and her allies. They are the primary force of the Hellfire Organization's Army of Darkness, with various species of their kind being relegated to the various positions they have in their castes. They share a rivalry with the much more threatening Darkhearts, as both groups strive to become the one true army of Maleficent by conquering more worlds in her honor. The most infamous members of the Goons include such notable individuals as: *Voort - the leader of the Goons *Boosha *Blubb *Glukuck *Vooshavazool *Batso *Ygramu *Dumbog *Kubagu and Mowhaka *Bubga *Baubukirk Story The Keyblade Wars - X The Goons first appear as minor antagonists, and it is here where their true origins are revealed. According to legend, when Chernabog fell down to Tartarus following his failed rebellion against TOWIAA, black blood dripped from his wounds onto the world which would one day become the Enchanted Dominion and fell into deep pools of water, tainting the pools with their dark essence. The side-effect of the pool's corruption was that anything that ever drank from its waters would transformed into a hideous mockery of its former self. The Goons thus evolved from pigs, vultures, lizards, and all manner of woodland creatures that unwittingly drank the blood, and became goblinoid creatures with only a crude semblance of sentience. Due to their weak wills, they fell easily under the power of Chernabog and became his worshippers, forming their tribes from cults devoted to their new master's name, and began causing raids in both the Kingdoms of Man and Faerie. A young Melena AppleThorn is called upon by King Oberon to stop the Goons before they find a way into Avalon through the Moors, and, with the help of the Jedi Apprentices Revan and Bastilla, she is able to succeed, banishing the creatures to the Forbidden Mountains. However, the Goons' king, Basilisco the Defiler, once an ordinary fruit bat before his mutation, refused to back down so easily, and so called upon the powers of the Old Ones to help aide him in destroying the insolent faerie and her friends. An maggot-like avatar of Cthulhu is subsequently summoned to the Enchanted Dominion, and becomes Basilisco's steed in his renewed efforts to destroy both kingdoms. Revan, thankfully, is able to slay them both with the Mighty Sword of Truth, and thus scatter the Goons back to exile. The Goons are later seen participating in the Keyblade War as one of many evil armies under the command of Chernabog's 13 Seekers of Darkness. Many of their tribes are exterminated in the bloody conflict, and the remaining few are forcibly sent back to the Enchanted Dominion once the worlds are split apart by the combination of time being broken and the X-Blade being shattered into 20 pieces. Between Keyblade Wars and Birth of A New Era For thousands of years afterwards, the Goons remained exiled to the caves of the Forbidden Mountains, barely being a threat to the Moors or Terraland as they were before. This changes when Melena, having failed in her own coup against Oberon and taking the name of Maleficent to strip herself of her original faerie name, is sent to the Forbidden Mountains in exile and sets up shop in an abandoned castle that had at one point belonged to one of her deceased wizardly compatriots, his name long forgotten by time. The Goons, remembering Maleficent's earlier treatment of them during the Keyblade War, at first try to attack her in revenge, but the evil faerie is able to beat them all into submission, enslaving them permanently into her service. She subsequently uses them for many years afterwards as her soldiers and spies in the war against the Moors and the Kingdoms of Stefan and Hubert. Birth of A New Era (Reprise their role from Sleeping Beauty, later seen as part of the Separatists' forces attacking Neverland, Utapau, Kashyyyk, War-Torn America, and Mt. Olympus; one of several armies that participate the Battle of the Keyblade Graveyard under Darth Sidious' command) The Journey (Usually seen helping about the forces of the Hellfire Organization at the Forbidden Mountains; later sent to help aide Ellidyr in keeping the heroes out of the castle, before being forced to retreat to their hiding places when the Horned King reveals himself) The Chain of Memories (Are summoned by Maleficent's ghost to serve the BlackFrost Organization as common mooks, before being defeated and forced to retreat after Jadis' fall) A Year of Misery (Serve under Pete & Hades' command, and sent to kill Wart during his self-imposed exile from the Dominion's ranks) An Empire of Dreams (Serve under the Hellfire Organization, then participate in launching an attack on the Imperial Castle at the World of Nonexistence) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Are sent to attack Disney Castle and steal Jiminy's Journal as a misguided lead to the Tome of Prophecy) Return of the Keyblade (Common mooks working for Grimhilde/Nehelenia's forces) Appearance and Personality Some have porcine heads and an overweight body, while some have the faces of vultures and a frail, thin body. When the goons are defeated, they vanish in green flames, similarly to how Maleficent teleports. Stupid and incompetent yet fiercely loyal to their queen, that's their personality in a nutshell. Strategy Individually Maleficent's goons are easy to defeat but when groups of them come together you must be wary about each of your opponent's positions as a single combo dealt by melee attack, or a flock of archer's arrows can potentially kill. All attacks can be blocked and archer shots can be deflected back at enemies, dealing damage. Gallery Goon 1.png|Orc Goon 2.jpg|Orc, type 2 Goon 3.jpg|Tengu Goon 4.jpg|Batlings Goon 5.jpg|Sobekan Goon 6.jpg|Tengu, type 2 Goon 7.jpg|Orc, type 3 Goon 8.jpg|Orc, type 3 Goons (Rampaging).jpg|A rampaging swarm of Goons Trolls-gummibears.png|Several Goons stationed in the world of Far Far Away Archer Grunt.jpg Baubukirk.jpg Bulldog Goon.jpg Goon Archer.jpg Kubaga_and_Mowhaka.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1785.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1786.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7722.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6575.jpg Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Enemy Types Category:Creeper's Gang of Idiots Category:Goblins Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:The New Hellfire Organization Category:Separatists Category:Soldiers Category:Idiots Category:The Original Separatist Confederacy